


Star 69

by fanzel12



Series: The Ways In Which They Meet [4]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Sex Toys, Sex with a stranger, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanzel12/pseuds/fanzel12
Summary: Beth has a need and meets Rio. She invites him over to her house after he gets off work and he assists her with using her new toy.





	Star 69

**Author's Note:**

> Huge shout to raeraeadi on IG for putting this (and more) amazing scenario idea in my head!!! I don't think I've ever written anything exactly like this and it was so much fun! So THANK YOU SO MUCH! Hope you all enjoy! Comment and let's talk about it!

Beth was coming up on the one year anniversary date of her divorce. Which also meant it had been a year since she had last had sex. Longer if she was counting good sex.

And as much as she wishes she could forget all about that last time she and her ex-husband had sex, she couldn't. She had come home a little tipsy and after years of no sex, she realized she _needed_ it. But she didn't get what she needed. What she got was him, a clumsy grunting mess, on top of her until he came. That's it.

She had decided long before then that she wanted a divorce so maybe right after he rolled off of her that night wasn't a good time to present him with the idea, but that's exactly what she did.

She wasn't sure how she would celebrate, but she knew the kids would be with her ex. She would have the house all to herself, which was a rarity, and she wanted to take advantage of that. So she ended up on the couch with a bowl of popcorn and a bottle of red wine, scrolling through movie selections.

She knew watching a love story would be the dumbest way to celebrate a divorce anniversary, but she did it anyway. And all was well, she was hardly paying attention, until the two main characters ended up in bed.

She intensely watched the man crawl between his girlfriend's legs. With the both of them being nude, only a little bit was left to the imagination. And Beth's imagining went to work; it had been a long time since she'd been in that position. But just watching this wasn't enough.

Against her better judgment, she FaceTimed the one person she figured would be some help and that was her younger sister.

"If I tell you something, you have to promise you won't laugh."

"Depends on what the thing is. I can't make any promises." Annie replied.

"Annie! I'm being serious."

"Fine. What is it?"

"I'm...having a hard time not having anyone here."

"You miss the kids?" Annie asked, a confused look on her face.

"No. I mean, _with_ me." Beth explained to no avail.

Annie just had her signature blank stare face on in response.

"Oh my god! I'm horny! That's the thing."

"Well, why didn't you just say that?" Annie asked.

"It's not really something to go around screaming, is it?"

"Listen, Beth. You are long overdue for some peen. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"I've gone on countless dates and all anyone has done is waste my time."

"That's your problem. You're waiting on this knight in shining armor to come sweep you off of your feet before he gets into your pants."

"I'm not seeing the problem here." Beth admitted.

Beth and Annie were two totally different kinds of women. Nothing was wrong with either of them, they were just different. Beth liked to be wined and dined whereas Annie just liked to be fed and fucked. They had been polar opposites their entire lives, but it was moments like this that reminded Beth of that.

"All you need is sex, but you're so focused on finding the absolute perfect guy that doesn't exist," Annie explained, "I have found only one perfect man and his name is Mr. Dildo."

Beth just rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I'm not kidding. If you're being too picky to just give a guy some, go buy a vibrator."

"I'm not doing that."

"Well, enjoy the twigs and dust for years to come."

"Fine." Beth said, giving in, "I wouldn't even know what to get or where to go."

"There's this place called Star 69. It's where I got Mr. Dildo and he gets me off in--"

"Okay, gross!" Beth yelled, stopping Annie.

But of course Annie found it hilarious.

"Drop the shy ladylike act when you go. Look for something you think you'd like and get it. You can even ask whoever's working in there for help." Annie said after she finally stopped laughing.

"That's too much."

"I promise they won't judge you. A girl named Spyder always helps me. Don't let her name, half shaved head, or face tattoos scare you, she's super nice."

"What are you getting me into? I'll just grab the first thing I see, pay, then leave."

"I wouldn't grab the first thing you see. The really huge ones always catch my eye first."

"Okay, we're done." Beth said quickly.

When she hung up with Annie, she thought about it some more. She typed the name into her phone's GPS, embarrassed to even do that, and saw that they were closing soon. Perfect! Because the last thing she wanted to do was be seen going into a store called Star 69 and coming out with a dick in her hand.

_Grab, pay, leave_ she thought. That was her plan.

She threw her boots and coat on and followed her GPS to the store. She parked across the street and down a little in an empty lot because God forbid the van she hauls her children to and fro in be seen in front of a sex store.

The florescent sign indicating that they weren't closed yet was bright and crass. It had the outline of a woman's legs parted with the words "wide open" blinking between them.

She repeated her plan in her head as she walked across the street.

_Grab, pay, leave. Grab, pay, leave. Grab, pay, leave._

_Grab, pay, leave_ she thought as she pulled the entrance door open and walked in.

She stopped in her tracks. Annie wasn't exaggerating; there was no way she'd let the first thing that caught her eye even come near her. She looked at the unoccupied counter and register before walking along the wall to her right.

Whips, handcuffs, nipple clamps. All things she had heard of before, but had never used of course.

She went to the opposite wall. Dildos of all shapes and sizes, anal beads and butt plugs, vibrators galore.

She felt heat rising in her chest and just knew she was turning red at the sight of the various goodies displayed throughout the store.

_Grab, pay, leave. Grab, pay leave._

"We close in ten. You need help with somethin'?" a voice rasped from a distance behind her, pulling her out of her thoughts.

She turned around and was greeted with the presence of a tall, lean man dressed in all black, leaning on the counter by the register. His hair was as dark as the black crewneck t-shirt he had on and was cut low. His light brown skin seemed to glow and was decorated with an inked eagle right across his throat.

She didn't know if it was him or the the toys surrounding her that had her hot and bothered, but it took everything in her to not show any reaction.

He looked her up and down from her silk, floral blouse that was tucked into her mom jeans to her heeled boots.

"You lost?" he asked, one of his thick eyebrows raised and lips twisted into a smirk.

"Uh, no," she answered, "You're not Spyder."

"Obviously. I'm Rio. What can I help you with?" he asked.

"I doubt you can help me." Beth scoffed.

"I bet I can. What you need?"

An urge coursing through her body pushed her to ask if he was available for purchase, but of course she didn't dare do that. Instead, she just watched him.

He stood upright and walked behind the counter.

"You ain't ever been here before?" he asked.

"Is it that obvious?" she replied with her own question, knowing the answer already.

"A lil' bit, yeah," he said, "I got somethin' you might like. Come here."

She watched him reach under the counter as she walked over to it. He sat a medium sized tray down and the first thing she noticed was a very realistic rubber model of a well endowed man's penis. Her eyes widened involuntarily before she caught herself. She stopped at the counter and looked at the man behind it.

"A closer look at some of the stuff on the walls." he explained.

"That looks...very real." Beth said, shyly.

He grinned in response and she could tell he was holding back a laugh.

"You like that?"

"I don't want that." she answered.

She didn't say that she didn't like it.

"You seem nice and ladylike. You might like this bullet," he said, picking up the toy and turning it on, "It's got ten different vibration settings. Easy way to test it out is on the tip of your nose."

She leaned onto the counter and looked at him as he reached towards her with the vibrating bullet held between his fingers. He lightly pressed it to her nose before she twitched and giggled.

"I imagine that would feel good, but..." she started, easing back.

"But what?" he asked, turning the bullet off and placing it back on the tray.

"I need something more."

She eyed a bright pink toy that was standing upright. The shaft was a good length with a bulbous tip that slightly curved upwards, then coming out further down the shaft was something that resembled a bunny and its two perky ears.

"Happy Rabbit more your style? Okay." he said, nodding with an impressed look on his face.

"It's a g-spot vibrator with a clit stimulator," he explained, picking the toy up from the tray, "The shaft's got three speeds and nine patterns. And the ears got three speeds."

She leaned back on the counter. It's vibrations were like whispers, she noticed, as he lightly pressed it to the tip of her nose.

"And it's waterproof so perfect for the shower. Or squirting." Rio explained, smirking up at Beth.

"I don't...I don't do that." she said, moving to stand upright once more.

"You don't do what?"

"I don't...when I finish, I don't..." she said, without really saying.

"You never squirted before?"

"No." Beth answered, feeling ashamed and she was sure she looked it too.

"Ain't nothin' wrong with that. But from what I hear, you missin' out." Rio said, turning the toy off.

"I'll take one."

She watched him saunter from behind the counter, over to one of the walls, and back. She was paying in cash and got so flustered that she had to recount it twice. He handed her a black, discreet bag that held the boxed toy.

"What if I need help using it?" she asked.

He smirked and licked his lips.

"I'm 'bout to lock up. You get home and you need assistance? Just call this number." he instructed her, grabbing a blank piece of paper from under the counter and scribbling a phone number down.

"Thank you." she said as she tucked the piece of paper into the black bag.

She wasn't halfway home before she realized how _insane_ she was for even thinking about inviting this stranger over. What would she even say?

Once Beth got home, she went straight to her bedroom and stripped. She put on a silk robe and before tying it closed, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She had never taken the time to do that, ever. She had always tried to look beautiful for others, but never took the time to look at herself _for_ herself.

She grinned looking at her body. Her skin smooth and alabaster, her hips curvy, her eyes bright and beautiful, her lips full. Pleasuring herself had never been her thing and she couldn't wait to dive in and make love to her own body.

But right now, she wanted Rio.

She tied her robe closed, sat on her bed, and pulled out the piece of paper she had received at the store. She texted her address to the number written down and almost jumped out of her skin when she got a reply.

_It's my pleasure to assist you._

She smiled and opened her new toy, throwing the box and bag on the floor. It just looked like it would feel good and she was beyond ready to try it out.

About fifteen minutes went by and she got a text from him saying that he was outside.

_Come to the back. It's unlocked._

She had double doors leading from her bedroom to her backyard. She wanted to jump on him as soon as he walked through the door, closing it behind him, but she restrained herself.

"Thank you for coming." she said, moving to sit at the foot of her bed.

He stood in front of the doors with his hands in his jacket pockets.

She had decided that she couldn't be shy about this, that there was nothing wrong with her seeking pleasure for herself. She wasn't this innocent, fragile thing that couldn't take control and do what she needed to do to fulfill her desires.

"Come here." she told him.

He walked over and stood in front of her, removing his jacket and throwing it to the floor.

"Why did you think I was lost earlier?" she asked, looking up at him.

"You look too ladylike for a place like that. But you probably full of surprises, huh?"

She nodded as she brought her hands to the front of his jeans. She undid them as he kicked his shoes off and it was like she lost control of her hands. They slipped under his t-shirt, her fingers grazing the taut skin of his stomach then up his chest.

"Take it off." she instructed him.

He obeyed.

She exhaled as her hands ran back down to the waist of his jeans, yanking them down so he could step out of them. She pulled him closer to her, continuing to look up at him as she brought her lips to his stomach. She laid soft kisses on the skin there and she felt him shiver.

Starting just above the waistband of his black briefs, she ran her tongue up across his subtle abs before laying a kiss where her tongue stopped.

"I've been wanting to do that since the second I saw you."

"The shit that's been runnin' through my head since I saw you ain't nothin' nice or easy." he replied.

She slowly pulled at his briefs until his erection was free, looking up at him and grinning at the way he was holding his bottom lip between his teeth.

She thought about how she would pay top dollar to have a model of him for whenever she needed a release.

"I'm supposed to be assistin' you." he groaned as she kissed the front of his hip.

"But you look too good to not touch."

"Lay back for me, mama."

Beth scooted back towards the head of her bed, laying back on the pillows there. Once settled, she untied her robe, letting it fall open, and exposed her naked body to Rio.

"Fuck." he whispered, taking his hard dick into his hand.

She watched him stroke himself at the sight of her. She could feel herself beaming and the arousal settling between her legs grew.

Rio crawled onto the bed, parting Beth's legs and eyeing the pink treasure between them.

She felt her nerves coming back, but they were gone again once he spoke.

"Damn, you look like you taste real good." he drawled, making his way up her body.

He kissed her like they had known each other for a long time but hadn't seen each other in a while. Like they had just been reunited after longing for the taste of each other's mouths for far too long.

As their tongues made their way in and out of each other's moaning mouths, Beth slipped her arms out of the silk robe she had on and moved it from underneath her body, letting it slide from her hand over the edge of her bed and to the floor.

She gripped the back of Rio's neck as he deepened their kiss even further. This man was perfection and every little thing he did drove her wild. She kept her hold on his neck as he moved his wet kisses down her jaw, then down her neck and across her chest.

Once his mouth reached one of her breasts, he took a hard, pink nipple into his mouth. He pulled away slowly, stretching it a bit before letting go. He went back for a second time but took more of her ample breast into his mouth, sucking and licking, then letting it go with an audible pop.

Breathy moans fell from her mouth as he gave her unattended breast the same attention before bringing his lips back to hers.

"Why you hide those things, mama?" he asked, receiving a grin from Beth in response.

He kissed her mouth once more, then grabbed the toy from its place on her nightstand.

She had never realized how sensitive her nipples were until they were in the expert mouth of this god above her. So she was elated that he made a second stop there before settling himself between her legs.

Rio ran has tongue up Beth's slit, his tongue parting her juicy lips and exposing her hooded clit. Her hips jerked as he focused on massaging her clit with his tongue.

He painfully retreated for a just a second to compliment her.

"You do."

"I do what?" she responded, looking down at him, ready for him to get back to what he was doing.

"Taste real fuckin' good."

She smiled, placing her hand on the back of his head and softly pushing his face back down into her pussy.

He quickly flicked his tongue back and forth over her clit before bringing his mouth down to her entrance, wiggling his tongue into her.

She could hear how wet she was and watching him very much enjoy it was turning her on even more. She was never one to be loud in bed or talk dirty, but she was also never one to invite strangers to her home to fuck her so there was a first time for everything.

"Fuck, that feels so good." she moaned.

She heard and _felt_ Rio's moans against her cunt as he continued to eat her out. The increased pleasure caused her to involuntarily bend her legs and plant her feet into the mattress beneath them, her thighs squeezing in on Rio's head.

He gripped one of her thighs, but didn't let it deter him from what he was doing. He covered her with this mouth, licking and sucking, the tip of his tongue going in and out of her. He felt her thighs get tighter around his face, a telling sign that she was probably about to come.

Rio pried Beth's thighs from the sides of his face and lifted his mouth from her. He looked up and could see the fury on her face.

"Did you like that?" he asked, a taunting smirk playing on his lips.

"I'd like to come even more." Beth answered with annoyance dripping from her voice.

"You wanna come, baby?"

He clicked a button and the toy's shaft began to vibrate. He softly ran the tip of it up the inside of her thigh as he looked up into her eyes.

She was holding the corner of her bottom lip between her teeth until she spoke.

"Yes," she answered, "I want you to make me squirt. Can you do that?"

"I can try."

He pressed the vibrating shaft against her entrance and judging by her body's reaction, they both knew she wouldn't last too long. He slowly pushed the shaft inside of her, the slickness dripping out of her pussy making it an easy task.

"Ohh, ohh." Beth moaned.

Rio pressed a second button that made the ears pressed against Beth's clit begin vibrating as well.

"Fuck!" she yelped, taken by surprise. "Oh my god!"

"You gotta take it, okay? You can't run from it." he told her.

She quickly nodded her head, too focused on the pleasure emitting from her center to verbally express her understanding.

As he let the toy vibrate against her g-spot and on her aroused clit, he laid wet kisses on the inside of her thigh.

She looked down and watched him as best she could with eyes that fluttered closed no matter how hard she tried to keep them open.

"That feel good?" he asked, his lips still pressed against her thigh.

"God yes."

He moved his mouth side to side, letting the scruff on his face caress the sensitive skin of her thigh. Taking a little bit of flesh between his teeth, he lightly bit.

"Rio." she groaned.

"I'm jealous of this fuckin' thing gettin' to be in your pussy. Sweetest thing I ever tasted."

She exhaled. He could tell that she liked when he talked to her like that. Little did he know that she just liked when he talked at all.

His voice fit him so well. Rough and raspy and oozing sexuality. She couldn't get enough of it.

"You perfect." he said, "I wanna be sucked up by all of you. Your mouth, your titties, your pussy. Goddamn, I probably wouldn't even last."

Her hips jerked and her breathing got heavier.

"Rio, I'm about to come."

He massaged the inside of her with the vibrating shaft with the tiniest of movements and turned the vibration speed of the ears up.

"Oh! Ohh!!" she screamed as the toy pushed her over the edge.

She attempted to move her hips away from him, but he didn't let her. He held her still with one hand as he sped up the thrusts of the vibrator.

"Nah, baby. You gotta take this shit."

"Rio!" she loudly whimpered, the vibration in and on her intensified because of the sensitivity from her orgasm. "Fuck! I can't!"

"Yeah you can. Come on. Push it out, baby!"

"Unh! Oh! Ohh!" she grunted and moaned, feeling like she was going to explode from the overpowering sensation.

He could feel her quivering cunt pushing at the vibrator before he turned the vibration up, pulled it out of her, and massaged her clit.

"Oh, Rio!!" she yelled, her ejaculate starting to run out of her pussy. She could feel it running down between her asscheeks.

She pushed harder and watched a steady stream of clear liquid leaving her body, wetting the chest of the man between her legs.

Watching Beth squirt and quiver was enough to make Rio feel like he was about to come himself.

Once it ended, he turned the toy off completely and laid it on the bed. He began sucking on her still sensitive clit as he slipped two fingers inside of her. She was still constricting so it was tight, but he motioned his fingers up and down as much as he could.

She moaned at the feel and the gushy sound her wet pussy was making as his fingers pleasured her g-spot. Once she came down from her high, he removed his fingers and laid a kiss on her clit before moving up her body until they were face to face.

His chest was soaked with her juices and pressed against her breasts as he watched her flushed face.

She blushed and faced away from him before he drew her back with his lips. She could taste herself on his lips, his face and chin were wet with her essence.

"You did so good, ma." he whispered.

"I didn't mean to...get it on you."

"Nah, you good. Now you know what I want?"

_He's a man, of course he wants something in return_ , she thought.

"What is it?" Beth asked.

"Now that you know you can do it, I want you to ride my face next time I come over."

She was taken aback by more than one part of his request.

"You want me to do _that_ on your face?" she asked, grinning.

"Yeah."

"And _next time_ you come over?" she asked, her blush growing.

"Fuck yeah." he answered, kissing her lips.

She snaked her hand between them, wrapping her fingers around his stiff cock.

"I bet this is better than anything in your store." she whispered against his lips.

And she found out that it indeed was. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all loved it! Pretty pretty please comment and stuuffff! Feel free to follow me on IG and tumblr at fanzel12!


End file.
